


When is forever too long Alternate meeting

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I cant't stop with this series, so that being said this is one of the ways I was going to take the story before I decided on the way I wrote. It is a different way Crowley would have been introduced to his wife again. Let me know what ya'll think. P.s. there will be more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Crowley yells making the eldest Winchester look at him with a confused look, "You're back?" "I'm invested... currently." He smirks. Hearing a bark and growls he looks down to his hound, "Stay!" Dean looks at him, "You can control them?" Pointing to the hound currently waiting to attack the other man he tells him "Not that one... Brought my own... mine's bigger." He says patting his hound on the back and chuckling. "SICK EM' BOY!" he yells and watches as his hound attacks the other before teleporting out to wait by the boys car. Once they come running out with the demon Brady he looks to dean with a smirk, "I'll wager ya a thousand my pup wins." and laughs while getting in the backseat of the car.  
Dean and Sam were now at a allay's place, a group of lycans their father had been friends with for a long time. Lucius the leader was helping them with the whole Apocalypse thing. They now had three of the four rings of the horsemen the only one that was left was death. But there was now a problem even when they got all of the rings they had no idea how to use them. "There seems to be a spell that needs to be said but in order to do the spell we need the blood of someone with mixed blood of two royal lines and someone who can read ancient elvish." Castiel said to the group as they all sat around a large table. At hearing this Lucius, Yamish and Magnus all looked to each other.  
The lycans knew all to well who the angle spoke of but nothing could be done. "My cousin Lexi, she was alf' elf alf' lycan. er' mother was a princess and her father was king of the lycans... but she died many years ago." Yamish said looking down, he still blamed himself for his cousin's death he should have look after her more. "Do you know where she is buried?" Sam asked with much kindness. "No... we never found er' body." Lucius said. The three hunters all could sense this was a sore subject. " If you know where and when you last saw her I could possibly go bring her back..." Castiel said looking at the men. Yamish was the first to jump up interrupting the angle. " Ya could bring er' back.. ere', now?" Castiel looked around the room, "...well yes but I would need something of hers." At this Lucius looked up, "Well if you need someone who can read ancient elvish then ya will need ta get er' as a pup, er' mother taught er' ta read it but she forgot as she got older." "Then I will need something of hers from when she was young." Castiel said. "I think I know someone who will have what we need." Lucius said.  
Getting the ingredients together Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel watched as he was readying to summon someone who had what they needed to find the lost queen. "Just ta let ya know he isn't the most pleasant person ta be around." They all watched as Magnus said the spell and suddenly they all were met with a familiar face. "...CROWLEY!?" Dean said looking at Lucius, "Oh you have got to be joking... now you are caught up with each other. What do you want Lucius!" The demon said looking to the eldest alpha. "Fergus nice ta see ya again too. We ave' much ta discuss." Crowley scoffed at the man "You actually think I would listen to anything you had to say..." "It's about Lexi Fergus." At hearing his wife's name he froze, lifting his chin he looked the man in the eye, "Don't... don't you dare say her name..." "Ya want er' back?...Listen ta hat I ave' ta say... that's all I'm askin'."  
Once everyone had left the room only Lucius and Crowley were left in the large throne room. He had let the demon out of the devils trap to walk freely around the room. He watched as the boy he had known since he was born looked at the large wooden throne in the room. "Ya know Fergus ya can sit down on it, it is yours..." "No it's hers." Crowley said closing his eyes as the images of his lost love filled his mind. "You asked if I wanted her back... what did you mean?" Lucius folded his hands together as he looked at the man, "That angel Castiel, he found out that in order ta put Lucifer back in the cage they would need a spell read, a ancient elvish spell at that... and they would also need the blood of someone who was of two royal races.." Without turning around Crowley lowered his head, "Lexi.." "Aye Lexi, she is the only person yet to this day to be born of two royal lines of different races and she knew how to read ancient elvish when she was young."  
Turning around he met the other alpha's eyes, "So what Lucius, Lexi is gone you told me that over three hundred years ago..." "Fergus I know and I'm sorry I miss er' ta.." Crowley saw red at this, "YOU MISS HER, SHE WAS MY MATE! I suffered through the tortures of hell to come back to her! And for what, for you to tell me my wife and son were not only dead but you couldn't find either of their bodies!" Standing he matched Crowley's anger "I said I was sorry, it was and still to this day something that hunts me and one day I will join ya in Hell fur it... but fur now we ave' a chance ta get er' back Fergus." Sitting on the stone steps he held his head in his hands, "How?" Lucius went over what they needed to do to get their Lexi back, Crowley had agreed to the terms only if Castiel promised to make it to where he would be able to have his Lexi again. Once the angel had agreed Crowley handed over a small wool wolf, it was old now but Crowley had kept all of Lexi's belongings safe over the years, the only thing he had left of his love. Then they all waited for the broken angel to return with their lost queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley was laying on the bed in what would have been his and Lexi's room, the king and queen's chambers. He could not sleep to anxious to see his love again. It was late at night and he had left the others to go to the confinements of his room. It had been two days since Castiel had left and he was beginning to lose hope. He was just beginning to drift off when Yamish came running through the doors, "Fergus he got er' she's ere'!" Crowley quickly jumped out of the bed and made his way downstairs. Walking into the throne room he saw an exhausted looking angel sitting at one of the chairs and Dean holding onto his arm that had blood running from it. "Where is Lexi?" Yamish said looking around the room but seeing no Lexi. "She flipped out and ran away... the little shit bit me." Crowley growled at hearing the hunter insult his mate. "Where is Lucius?" "He went to go send guards out to find her." Sam told him.  
Crowley quickly strode out of the room in search of his mate but was stopped by his name being called. "Fergus... Fergus!" Looking back he saw Lucius making his way over to him, "I have sent the guards out ta find her but I doubt they will be able to find her. She is scared and alone in a place she does not yet know. She is not goin' ta come ta me, Castiel picked er' up right after I got er' from you... A time when she hated me most. Find her Fergus, she may not know yer face but she knows yer sent." Nodding he walked out into the night... to find his... eleven year old wife.  
He had been looking now for thirty minutes and felt a swell of relief when he saw little foot prints in the snow. Following the tracks he saw they ended at a large willow tree. Looking up he saw a small patch of blue fabric, taking a breath he took his chances. "Lexi?..." He watched as the fabric disappeared when she tried to hide herself more. Knotting his brows he climbed up the tree until he got at her level. Looking in he saw the outline of the pup he fell in love with. She was curled up into a ball hugging a small wool wolf. Her knees were pulled up and she was shivering violently. She wore only a light blue dress with no shoes or cloak of any kind. "Lexi... luv?" "Leave me alone... please." her voice was so soft he barely heard it, she was scared.  
"Lexi dove I need you to come with me... I know your cold and scared but I promise I am going to take care of you. I need you to trust me." Lexi poked her eye out from where she had her face hidden in her wolf to look at him, "But I don't know ya... I'm not supposed ta talk ta strangers." Crowley gave a soft smile at this, he had taught Lexi from a young age to never talk to anyone she didn't know, not that she was ever anywhere without him. "I'm not a stranger Lexi, you know me very well. It's me darling.. Fergus." He watched as she quickly shook her head, "No yer not yer too old ta be Fergus." Crowley knotted his brows at this "I can prove it..." He thought for a moment until he smiled. "When you were five you got sick because I left you in the woods. When you woke up I gave you a thistle and you kissed me." Lexi knotted her brows as she stared at the man. She had never told anyone that, that was something only her and Fergus knew.  
"Fergus?" Crowley smiled and nodded. Slowly Lexi made her way over to him. Crowley was quick to grab her and pull her in his arms. He felt as Lexi sniffed at his neck, testing his scent before purring and burrowing her face into the nape of his neck. Crowley smiled and jumped down from the tree. Landing on his feet he quickly shoved off his over coat and wrapped Lexi in it. She was freezing and he needed to warm her up quickly. Pulling the coat over her head he wrapped her legs around his waist, hiding her bare legs under his jacket to keep them warm and made his way to the castle. By the time he got back Lexi was asleep in his arms. All eyes were him as he walked into the castle, looking over at Yamish he told him to bring Lexi up some food and drink. "Hey we need her to read the spell..." Sam started but instantly stopped when Crowley glared at him with bright red eyes. "She needs to rest and eat, you will get your spell read later."  
Crowley had brought Lexi up to their room and put her under many furs while he made her bath water. She needed to be warmed up quickly walking back into the room he heard the door open and watched as Yamish came in pushing a tray and he was followed in by another woman. Crowley tensed up when he he saw someone unfamiliar entering the room. "Fergus this is one of the nurses, she is here to check Lexi over real quick." Crowley stiffly nodded to the women who bowed her head and walked over to Lexi. Lexi awoke when she heard the commotion. She sat up in bed yawning and rubbing her eyes. Crowley chuckled at how adorable she looked and then looked to the nurse, "Can you bathe her for me? I already have her water made." The nurse smiled and nodded before holding her hand out for Lexi who looked to him. He nodded and watched as she walked into the bathroom with the woman.  
While he sat on the bed waiting for her to finish her bath he buried his face in his hands. The nurse had kept the door open making it to where he could hear anything coming from the room. Yamish had left for the night, he and the younger alpha had not left on good terms the last time they had met face to face. That was the day they had told him Lexi had died. She would never been left out of his sight again.   
Crowley was suddenly interrupted by little Lexi running out of the bathroom and jumping into his lap. The nurse smiled at the two, "She is all set my lord. Nothing but small cuts to the bottom of her feet." Looking down at Lexi he saw her to be in a large white tunic that was long enough on her to go past her knees. Her hair was braided into a simple braid down her back. Taking her small foot in his hand he looked at the bottom of it to see cuts and scraps on them and frowned. Looking back up at the nurse he thanked her and watched as she left the room.   
Once they were alone he looked down at Lexi who was busy playing with his watch. He couldn't help the smile from forming on his lips as he watched her inspect the strange object. He knew she had been taken from around the year 1679 and would know nothing of this time. Taking the watch off he slide it onto her wrist, the watch instantly fell off of her small arm. "What is it?" "It's a clock that you can wear on your hand, it's called a watch." "Hmm." placing the gold watch back on the bed she sat on her knees in his lap. He chuckled at how easily she lost interest in the object and was shocked when she hugged him, burying her face into his neck to smell him. Relaxing he hugged her back and breathed in her scent as well. He couldn't help but sigh, he had not held his mate in his arms in what felt like a lifetime. He knew she was only a pup right now but no matter what age she would always be his love.  
Snapping out of his thoughts he heard a small rumbling and remembered she still had not eaten, in fact he did not know when she had last eaten. So standing with her in his arms he carried her over to the small table in the room and sat down with her in his lap. On the table was the food Yamish had brought up. "Come love eat."Sitting her sideways on his lap he saw her look at the food. There was what he guessed was chicken with potatoes and a roll. Reaching out her hand she grabbed the roll and began to nibble on it. Cutting up her chicken he lifted a piece o her mouth, "You have to eat the chicken too Lexi." He knew she had never cared for the farm range bird but she needed her protein. Lexi had always been small and maybe it was that he had forgotten how thin people were back then but now he knew she was extremely under weight.   
Furrowing her brows she obediently opened her mouth and he fed her the chicken. He had fed her himself so that he was sure she ate as much as she could. By the time she was done he could tell she was almost asleep. So lifting her again he carried her over to the bed and put her under the covers. Sitting on the edge he took off his shoes, socks, tie and dress coat. Standing he took everything out of his pockets and layed it on the side table. Once he was in only his pants he slide into bed beside her and snapped his fingers putting out the lights. Lexi instantly cuddled into his side. When he was almost asleep he heard a whisper, "Fergus?" Without opening his eyes he mumbled back, "Yes dove?" "I'm sorry I ad' ta leave ya... I didn't want ta."  
Opening his eyes he looked down at her, he could see her clearly in the dark and could see how sad she looked, sad and guilty. "You have nothing to be sorry for it wasn't your fault. I know you didn't want to love... and don't worry we were together again after a couple of years." He saw her smile at this, "We are?" Crowley smiled "Yes my love, we got married and were very happy." He saw her light up , "...and... Do we ave' any babies?" she mumbled. Crowley's face fell at this he had never been able to give her the many pups she wanted, but hey had Gavin. "Yes... we have a son.... his name is Gavin." It wasn't necessarily a lie, he was their son he was just not born from her womb, and he couldn't tell her the truth. It was funny, he a demon, didn't have the heart to tell the person he loves that he failed her. All the same Lexi smiled at the answer she was given and he was happy with that. It was quiet for a while after that when again he heard his name being called. "Yes love?" "Goodnight Fergus... I love ya." Kissing her forehead he pulled her closer to him, "Goodnight my Lexi... I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Crowley woke up with Lexi cuddled into his chest and him laying on his side hugging her. Smiling he looked down at her and saw her sleeping peacefully, her fingers curled into his chest hair. "Lexi time to wake up little lamb." he laughed as she grumbled and buried her face into his neck. Rubbing her back he chuckled as a slide out of bed and stood to redress. Looking down he saw Lexi watching him get ready and smiled. She truly had not changed much she used to do the same thing as he dressed when they were older. When he was done he stopped and bit at his lip, she had nothing to wear. Thinking he walked over and grabbed one of his dress shirts and buttoned it before handing it to her, "Here luv put this on." He turned around while she quickly slipped out of the tunic and into his shirt. When she was done he looked to see her standing on the bed looking down. The black dress shirt went past her knees and the sleeves went over her hands.   
Smiling he walked over to her and rolled both of he sleeves up to her mid arm and fixed the collar before smiling and undoing her hair to let it hang around her in little ringlets. Holding his hands out for her she jumped into his arms and he carried her downstairs. All eyes were on them as he walked into one of the big hang out room of the castle were everyone stayed. Lexi curled up at seeing all the faces only her older self would know. Taking a seat at the head of the table he sat Lexi in his lap and held his arm around her. Dis smiled and sat two plates full of food in front of them and Missy followed giving him a glass of Orange juice and sitting a mug of what he guessed was hot chocolate in front of Lexi with a smile.   
Seeing the hot chocolate Lexi cocked her head to the side and leaned forward to investigate. Crowley chuckled when she took a sip of the hot drink and hummed in enjoyment. "Well ello' Lexi lass." they all looked over to see Lucius walking into the room. Lexi saw him and imminently hugged onto Crowley's neck and looked at him with furrowed brows. "O come now Lexi ya can't still be mad at me?" As he said this the older alpha went to rub her head making her snap at him attempting to bite him. "ow' many times ave' I told ya NO biting." he told her as he took his seat on the left of Crowley. Crowley shook his head and then decided to break up the little commotion, "Lexi eat." Looking at him she obediently began eating.   
After a while Yamish came walking in with Dean, Sam, Bobby and Castiel. Lexi looked at the group before burrowing herself into Crowley's side. "Wow it is really weird seeing you with a kid on your lap." Dean said making Crowley growl and eye the man. Lexi could feel the tension in the air and looked up at him and smiled. Crowley returned the smile before Sam layed something in front of them. Crowley looked to see it was the spell they needed her to translate. "Lexi can you read this?" Sam asked her softly. Lexi peeked at the giant before looking up at Fergus who leaned down to her face. "It's alright go on." he whispered to her before nudging her with his nose. Slowly Lexi leaned up and looked at the paper.  
She read the lines written down her brows furrowing at times until she asked for a pen for which Crowley gave her. Balancing on her knees she sat on the edge of his lap as she translated the elvish lines into English. When she was done she burrowed herself back into his arms. Crowley wrapped his arms around her as he read the paper. Huffing he handed it to Sam and looked at the two men, they nodded and then looked to the angel making Crowley tighten his grip on Lexi. "Crowley a word." Castiel said as he walked out of the room for Crowley to follow.   
He knew it was coming but was he ready? Sighing he stood and sat Lexi back in the chair before following the angel. He looked back to see little Lexi right behind him so he bent down to her level, "No luv you have to stay here real quick while I talk to Castiel. I will be back in a minute just stay here, alright?" Lexi was about to object before Dis came over, "Come on Lexi, What do ya say we make some cookies, Aye?" Crowley smiled at the female before looking to Lexi and nodding. He watched as Lexi took her hand and he made his way to talk to Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Crowley since Lexi has done her part I will be taking her back now." Crowley looked to the angel, "Do not forget our agreement, You are to find a way to give her back to me." The angel nodded, "I have a plan with that, Lucius tells me that she was buried alive but the grave had to have been unmarked and warded. So this being said I am going to plant a memory in her head so that when she is buried I will be able to find her." Hearing what had happened to his love Crowley closes his eyes but nods. "You truly do love her?'' looking at the man in the trench coat he lifts his chin, "More than anything... give me until tonight with her. You should have less trouble with her if she is asleep." "Very well."   
After they had both left the room Crowley went back into the kitchen to see her sitting on the counter beside a pan full of cookies. Dis smiled at him as he walked over to stand in front of Lexi. "Are you helping Dis?" Lexi nodded and smiled at him before picking up a cookie on a plate beside her and bringing it to his mouth. Crowley smiled before taking a bite of the cookie, "Mmm very good dove." Lexi smiled as she ate one of the cookies. "Alright Lexi I will finish up this batch why don't ya and Fergus go on and ang' out." Dis told her. Crowley thanked her and then lifted Lexi into his arms.   
Throughout the day he and Lexi spent time together. He had walked with her throughout the castle and played in the snow. Now the two were back in their room lounging on the bed. It was nearing nightfall and he knew she would have to leave soon. He had gave her another bath and changed her back into the dress she wore when she got here. He was laying on the bed holding her. She would talk every now and then but he could tell she was almost asleep. He had made sure she got her belly full so that she wouldn't be hungry. "Fergus can ya sing?" Letting out a deep breath he began,  
Thug mi gaol, thug mi gaol  
Thug mi gaol don fhear bhàn  
Agus gealladh dhutsa, luaidh  
O cha dual dhomh bhith slàn

Chaidh am bàta troimh na caoil  
Leis na daoine Di-màirt  
'S mise phàigh am faradh daor  
Bha mo ghaol air a clàr

Bha mi deas 's bha mi tuath  
Bha mi 'n Cluaidh uair no dhà  
Dhe na chunna mi fon ghrèin  
Thug mi spèis don fhear bhàn

Cha tèid mise 'thigh a' chiùil  
Thuit mo shùgradh gu làr  
Bhon a chualas thusa rùin  
'Bhith sa ghrùnnd far nach tràigh

At the end of the old Gaelic song Lexi was fast asleep. Crowley could not help the sad thoughts as he wrapped her in a blanket and carried her downstairs. Reaching Castiel he hugged Lexi to him, "Be strong for me my luv." he whispered to her. Placing a kiss on her forehead he moved her into the angles arms and placed her wolf in the blanket with her. Castiel nodded before he disappeared with Lexi. Crowley ignored everyone as he walked back up to his empty chambers. He knew what his luv would have to go through and it broke his heart. He just couldn't wait till he got to see her again. Reaching the bed he undressed before getting in and pulling his black shirt to his face. It still held her scent the scent he had missed so much. 

It was two days later when Castiel reappeared with now a grown Lexi in his arms. He had came into the main room carrying a dirty and bloody Lexi. Crowley was quick to take her into his own arms and sink to the floor holding her. She had bruises over her whole body and she was only slightly breathing. Pressing his ear to her chest he heard a very slow heartbeat. "Go get help NOW!" Within a minute Lucius was leading him to the medical wing with Lexi in his arms. Doctor Quill came in and looked her over before starting her on oxygen and an IV.   
Overall Lexi was almost suffocated and she had been beaten badly. "Looks as if someone used the lass as a puchin' bag." Quill had told him, Yamish and Lucius. Turning to Castiel he looked at the tired looking angel, "Where did you find her?" "1696 in Russia... whoever buried her wanted her to stay there." Crowley furrowed his brows as he made his way into the room she was in. She was bandaged up and had a mask over her mouth giving her oxygen. Rubbing her hair he kissed her forehead, "It's alright luv I'm here, No one is ever going to hurt you again. I luv you."


	5. Chapter 5

Shooting up Lexi panicked she was in a unknown room and there was this strange machine beeping. Following the lines she saw they went into her skin and began to pull at them, when she pulled one out she saw as blood ran down her arm. Too busy panicking she did not hear the door open or the person running towards her. Crowley had heard as the heart monitor beeped quickly. He had been outside talking to the doctor about her current condition when he heard it. Running in the room he saw Lexi sitting on the floor with the sheets tangled around her and her gown falling off her small frame. Quickly making his way over to her he dropped to his knees and grabbed her arms to stop her, she had pulled the IV out and had blood dripping down her arm.   
"Lexi Lexi stop darling." he told her making her snap and look at him. When her eyes met his they went wide and she began to back away. She kicked and scooted until her back hit the table. Crowley saw as tears blared her vision and she breathed heavily. "Crawling after her he watched as she shook and cried acting quickly he grabbed her ankle and snatched her to him. Holding her tightly in his arms he rocked her. "Lexi my luv it's okay. Shh darling I got you. It's me Lexi, it's Fergus." He continued to hold her as she sobbed, deciding to let his wolf take over he began to purr. Lucius and Magnus had helped him regain his wolf again and now that he was holding his mate in his arms again he could not control the alpha. The old wolf had went too long without is mate.   
Purring to her he felt as she relaxed just a bit. She buried her nose into his neck as she breathed in his scent deeply. Lifting her he sat her back on the bed but when he went to pull back she wouldn't let him and began to whine. "No dove none of that." When he was able to look at her face he tuned body parts from side to side to examine her. He bandaged her arm where the IV was and stopped the bleeding. She was still shaking so when he was satisfied she was alright he grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it before lifting her into his arms. Looking down he pushed her head to rest on his shoulder and then covered her head with the blanket. Lexi was his female he would not allow anyone to see her so bare. She kept her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him as he carried her up to their room.   
Opening the door he closed it behind him and locked it. Siting on the bed he snapped his fingers and heard the water in the tub start. Moving to cradle her he pulled the blanket back to look at her. Lexi was staring at him with curious but frightened eyes. "Lexi?" He watched but didn't move as she slowly moved her shaking fingers to his cheek. He let out a sigh as she stroked his face, it had been so long since he had felt his wife's touch. "Fergus? My... Fergus?" Crowley smiled at hearing his name fall from her lips. "Yes my luv... always."   
Removing the blanket from her body he stood and made his way to the bathroom. Lexi looked around the room curiously as Crowley sat her on the counter. Looking back at him she cocked her head to the side as she ran her hand down his blue tie. Grinning he removed it and put it around her neck as he unbuttoned his shirt. Lexi played with the silk fabric before the sight of his bare chest caught her attention.   
Crowley was in the middle of undoing his belt when he felt her fingers run through his dark hair. Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against hers. After a little while he kicked off his shoes and socks before dropping his pants. Opening his eyes he watched her face as he pulled on the ties of her gown and watched it fall to the counter. Crowley couldn't help his cock from growing hard at her nude form. Swallowing the lump in his throat he dropped his boxers and lifted her into his arms. Holding her he stepped into the hot water and sunk down to sit in the water with Lexi on his lap.   
Grabbing the sponge he lifted it and began the slow process of washing her. He washed her body first before starting on her long red hair. It had grown since he had last seen her the long blood red locks now went to the top of her ass and he loved it. When he was done he quickly washed himself before getting out of the tub and drying them both. Laying her on the bed he looked over her bare body. Lexi had grown very thin over the years. Her skin was slightly more tan meaning she had been working and she still had bruises and cuts covering her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking over her body Crowley again felt his member come to life but at the same time he felt shame. Crowley had not been faithful to his wife. It had been three hundred years and he couldn't keep himself from finding the comforts of another woman. He had failed her, all because he couldn't 'keep it in his pants.' "Fergus?" Meeting her eyes her he leaned down to hold her. "Lexi please forgive me my luv... I failed you I am so sorry." He didn't even realize he was crying until Lexi cupped his cheek. She didn't say anything as she just kissed him. He hummed into her lips as he kissed her back. Taking his chance he swiped his tongue over her lips and she was quick to comply. Opening her mouth Crowley went to work. He mapped out her entire mouth, licking and lapping, drinking down the taste he had missed so much.   
It wasn't long before the alpha demon needed more, craved more. "Le...Lexi dove I.. I need ya...please." He growled to her as he moved to hover above her. Without waiting he kissed down her small body, licking at her neck and sucking her nipples into hardened red peaks. He bit marks into her skin to mark her as his once again. Kissing and licking down past her navel he parted her legs for him. Looking down he let out a low growl, pink lips met his eyes. Without a moments hesitation he licked up her slit making her moan and him smile. Going to work he devolved in her sex. He couldn't help the swell of pride at finding out she had remained untouched by any man but himself.   
In no time Lexi was screaming his name and pulling at his hair. After drinking down all she had to give him he crawled up her body. Looking at him under lidded eyes she gave him a tired smile before he lined himself up with her and slowly sunk into her embrace. "Ahhh. God Lexi." He moaned loudly as he filled her. Looking down at her from under him realization hit him, he had never thought he would hold her in his arms again. Claiming her lips with his own he began the slow process of making love to his mate. He rocked his hips slowly into hers, thrusting in and out of her. Lexi moaned and bit at his shoulder as he pumped into her.   
Crowley could feel her biting him but he didn't mind he actually enjoyed it. Whenever he was with another woman he had always taken them from behind, he would never let them touch him nor kiss him. He would get his rocks off and then be done with them, just a simple fuck he told himself, nothing like this, this was with his mate, his love. Kissing her collarbone he moved one of his hands down her body, down her hip to grab her thigh. Moving her leg he wrapped it around his body to lay on his back. With her leg like this he got to go deeper into her and groaned at how tight she was.   
Moaning Lexi grabbed at his shoulder blade as he hit her sweet spot. She loved the feeling of his back muscles moving under her hand, felt them rolling and tightening. Feeling her dig her nails into his back as she tightened around his cock Crowley could no longer hold back the beast. Growling loudly he sunk his teeth into her neck as he filled her with his seed. Lexi moaned and whimpered as her alpha claimed her body as his own. Crowley could not explain the feeling of cumming in his mate, it was something he never had done with any other person. To be honest he knew if it wasn't for the fact his mouth was latched onto her neck he would be drooling at the feeling of total bliss.   
After a few more rolls of his hips he leaned back to look at her, his Lexi. She held a soft smile on her face and her eyes held nothing but love for him. Crowley had never felt more loved in all his life than she made him feel. Giving her a smile he rubbed his nose up and down her cheek. He stayed like this for some time before finally pulling out of her with a wet pop and rolling to lay beside her. Pulling her close he kissed her forehead before licking at her neck. When he was done cleaning her he saw she was fast asleep and smiled. With her in his arms he drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in three centuries.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the next day Crowley looked down to see he was holding Lexi tight in his arms. Smiling he brushed her wild hair out of her face to look at her. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her in all his long life. He slowly traced his fingers over her cheeks and lips, smirking at how swollen and red they were. Seeing her nose twitch he knew she was gong to wake up if he continued so he slowly eased out of bed. Dressing he covered her with the fur on their bed before kissing her forehead and quietly making his way out of the door.   
Walking downstairs he went to the den to see everyone their already. Breakfast was a big part of everyone's day and they would be together before leaving to do their own things that day. Eyes were on him as he walked into the room everyone looking to see Lexi with him. "Lexi isn't with you this morning?" Lucius asked from where he sat drinking his coffee at the table. Walking over to the bar he grabbed a plate and began to fill it with food for his mate, "No she is still sleeping." he said making Yamish chuckle, "Bet she is." from beside Crowley before plucking on of the hickies on his neck.   
Glaring at the younger alpha he growled, "Oi don't growl at me your the one that looks like a cheetah." He said laughing making Crowley roll his eyes. "We still need some of her blood for the spell..." Sam started before Crowley cut him off, "I will bring her down after she eats." He told him matter of factly before grabbing a glass of milk and making his way back up to their chambers.  
Opening the door he smiled at Lexi's still sleeping form. Sitting the plate of food on the table he moved over to her. Sitting on the side of the bed he leaned forward and licked at her claiming mark, "Time to wake up my luv." he whispered into her skin. Hearing her whine he smiled when she nuzzled her nose into his neck. Moving his arms he lifted her up to sit in his lap. Seeing the blanket fall from her body he felt his member come to life and let out a small growl. It had been a long time since he had the luxury of having someone to mate with anytime he wanted. But hearing a small rumble he put his needs aside and carried her over to the table to feed her. Seeing the food Lexi showed no interest making him worry, "Come luv you have to eat." Lexi bit at her lip and looked at him "I'm not ungry'." Shaking his head he picked up the fork, scooping some eggs onto it, "Look darling I got all your favorite things... Lexi you must eat, I know you may not feel the need to but you need it." Moving to put the fork at her mouth she moved her head away and grunted, "Lexi now." he said with his alpha voice making her whine but open her mouth.  
After he had made sure she was full he carried her to the shower and turned it on. Lexi looked at the strange object as he got undressed. When he was done he opened the door and stepped in holding out his hand for Lexi. She looked timid at first but then took her mates hand. Crowley laughed when she moved away from the water falling from the ceiling. After a while she started to enjoy it and let her husband bathe her. He had always enjoyed bathing her as most alphas did. Alphas were a very strange kind, they would wash their females themselves ensuring that she was clean and well cared for. Like all alphas when Crowley got out of the shower he took his clean omega over to the bed to mate her, to make sure his scent was on her.   
This time mating was different from last night Crowley took her from behind. He layed her on her belly before climbing on top of her. Licking up her spine he growled into her neck making slick coat her lips. He thought the best way for her to get used to this time was for everything to go back like it was when they were young. Moving his arm he slide it under her chest and held her throat in his hand as he mated her. Thrusting his hips into her backside he sundered at how tight she was. She was a moaning mess under him making him smirk. Moving his other hand down her side he gripped her hip hard enough to bruise as he buried himself deep into her, sucking marks into her skin as he filled her womb with cum. Giving a few more pumps he pulled out of her and knelled above her. Looking down he gave a smirk at the small river of his seed leaking out of her cunt. Scooping some up into his hand he rubbed it into her skin to scent her.   
When he was done he dressed and looked in the dressers for any clothing he thought would fit her. Taking his chances he grabbed her a pair of pants and a black tunic. Walking over he handed her the clothing and watched as she dressed. The clothes were way too big on her, the tunic he could now tell was one of his from way back when and the pants were barely held up by her hip bones. Knotting his brows he let out a huff, they would definitely have to go get her some more clothes today. Rolling her sleeves up so at least she could use her hands he smiled before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. He had given her a pair of his socks so that her feet wouldn't freeze, she didn't have any shoes and he wanted her to have something to keep her feet warm. He lead her down to the den all the while she was looking around the castle, "Is it the same as you remember it luv?" he asked as he pulled her into his side. "Aye and no. Some things ave' changed other haven't."   
When she touched his wrist she looked down at his watch, "It's a..." "A watch. I remember." She told him with a smile. As they reached the living area where everyone was sitting on the couches they didn't notice them walk in, "Now look at this lot." She said smiling as she flicked Yamish's ear. Looking around he smiled and ran around to pull her into a hug. "Yamish I can't breath." She grunted out with a laugh. Sitting her back on her feet Crowley smiled, he knew the two cousins had always been close and Yamish blamed himself for her death. "Aw look e's got fur now Fergus." Lexi mocked, pulling on his beard making Yamish give her a playful growl. Crowley chuckled pulling Lexi to go sit in his lap in the recliner.


End file.
